Promises, Promises
by RavensFirefly
Summary: Promises made, and promises broken. Lead Crow discovers that not all promises can be kept... Even when those promises are made to the one's you care for.


**AN:** Haven't written a Sailor Moon related story for a while, so here's one. Instead of Saturn though (surprise, surprise), it revolves around Lead Crow, aka Karasuma Akane. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon and all characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Promises made **(Serve Galaxia, and she'll spare my life)**.

Promises broken **(Serve Galaxia and she'll spare my planet and friends)**.

Sailor Lead Crow, under the disguise of Karasuma Akane sat in the now-too-empty-and-silent-building known as Ginga TV.

She wasn't used to the silence. On her home planet, Coronis, she had been surrounded by friends and family. Now, those friendly voices were nothing but a broken memory. She could only see flashes, slivers of faces she vaguely remembered, before the image of Galaxia appeared in her mind again.

Even after she had become a servant of Galaxia, when she found herself alone in the building, searching through magazines or the computer for targets, she was reminded that she wasn't alone by the constant crunching of potato chips. Or, if not chips, it would be the slurping of noodles, or some other sound one makes while eating.

She was also quite unaccustomed to being alone. On Coronis, she had been around others at all times. But, again, the images of her past loved ones where nothing but distant memories.

Then, again after that, there had always been Siren. It seemed Crow couldn't go one hour without the blue-haired girl looking over her shoulder at her work, or just popping up next to her, offering to share a snack.

Snack... That girl was always eating.

Promises made **(I'll find the true Star Seed, for you Galaxia-sama)**.

Promises broken **(I'll find the true Star Seed, and set us both free)**.

With a somewhat distant look in her eyes, Crow pulled up the sleeves of her long-sleeved blouse, and stared at the golden bracelets adorning her wrists. She timidly ran her fingers over the bracelet on her left wrist, remembering all-too-clearly Siren's last moment.

"Galaxia-sama, wait! I saw the true star seed, I mean it! No, Galaxia-sama!"

She had instinctively grabbed hold of Sirens' wrists when Galaxia threatened to remove them; scared, worried, hoping... Hoping that, by some small hope, she could keep their mistress from removing the life-giving bracelets.

"Please, please give her another chance, Galaxia-sama!"

So focused has she been on Siren, that she hadn't even seen the deadly gesture Galaxia had given; the one that would remove the bracelets from Sirens' wrists, and end her life.

"No! No! Crow! I don't want that! Noooooooooo!"

The golden light engulfed the bracelets; the beautiful... ugly... lovely... deadly golden light. It faded. Siren screamed. And she had screamed as well.

"Siren!"

But Siren was gone. Disappeared. Leaving only small, red, sparkles of light in her place.

Promises made **(I won't forget you, Siren)**.

Promises broken **(I won't forgive Nyanko for this, she'll pay)**.

"Crow! Where's our next target?"

The Anima-mate leader didn't even look up. She rolled down her sleeves again, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses off her desk, before standing and walking past the other girl, "_My_ next target has already been found. _You _find your own target, Nyanko! I don't search out anyone else's."

"You used to find Siren's for her." Came the sneered reply.

Crow stopped instantly, but remained silent and didn't turn to face her.

Nyanko grinned cunningly, seeing she hit a soft spot, and tapped her claw-like fingernails together, "If that's how it is, maybe it's a good thing Siren's gone. Was she really that useless, _Crow-san_?"

That was it. Crow whipped around to face Nyanko, her eyes angrily brimmed with tears at having been reminded again of who it was that had really been responsible for Siren's death, "Don't you dare mock Siren, Nyanko!" Adding the '-san' onto her name had been just that; mocking Aluminum Siren, since Siren had been the only one to call her 'Crow-san'. "And I've told you before, don't talk about her that way! She was a lot more useful than you!" That said, She turned and walked briskly towards the exit, to search out her next target.

"Don't tell me you believe that 'I found the true star seed' talk." Nyanko said, in an annoyed tone of voice. There was no way that clumsy girl could've found _any_ star seed; especially not the _true_ one.

Crow paused for only a moment. She did believe. She had found and read the diary Siren had kept; the diary in which she wrote the name of the person who had the true star seed... "Since when do you care what I think?" And then, she was gone, disappearing out the door, leaving Nyanko behind.

Promises made **(Sailor Moon will pay)**.

Promises broken **(Sailor Moon will give her star seed to me)**.

It was later that day, when Crow finally confronted the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon's true star seed was hers. All she had to do was grab it.

But, it was not to be. Disaster struck in the form of Sailor Tin Nyanko. The treacherous cat attacked, causing Crow to drop the contained black hole she had been holding; it had been her way of getting the star seed.

The eternal darkness began to consume her; taking over her body and drawing her in even more. For the second time that day, tears blurred her vision and she struggled to speak.

"Am I... am I going to die?"

"Goodbye." Nyanko said smugly, looking over her shoulder with that same cunning smile. Her tone was mocking, uncaring. She would be the number one Anima-mate now. And she knew who had the true star seed, since she had followed Lead Crow.

"I'm sorry... Siren..."

Darkness. Silence. Calmness. Death.

Promises made **(Siren... I'll see you soon...)**.

Promises kept.


End file.
